Final Rose
by HAS5245
Summary: Haley's there thanks to her sister and best friend. Nathan is there by total accident from his manager. Will they really be able to find love on a reality show or will they leave broken hearted? Sorry I suck at summeries, but read the first chapter to find out more. This is rated T for now but may turn M in the future
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone! Here is my new story! I am so excited for you all to read this. I am hoping to post a chapter once a week or once every two weeks. I work in the schools so there may be more posts more often whenever I have a break or over summer. Please enjoy and follow me or the story or both. Also don't be afraid to leave me ideas and your thoughts. I would love to hear what you have to say. I have some ideas but would love to hear what you have to say and who knows maybe I'll add it to the story as I am writing future chapters.

Also I do not own anything in the story except some ideas.

Final Rose Chapter 1  
TREE HILL, NORTH CAROLINA  
"Tutor Girl!" My best friend since high school, Brooke Davis-Baker, yelled up the stairs to me in the small house that I rented in Tree Hill, NC. "Get your skinny little ass down here right now!"

"I'm coming Brooke, wait arn't you suppose to be out with Julian at some lunch thing for this new TV thing... wait a minute." I stopped halfway down the stairs as I saw Brooke and my older sister Quinn waiting by the stairs. "What in the world are both of you two doing here?"

"Tutor girl we need to have a talk." Brooke said to me as I continued to walk down the stairs and give my sister a hug, since I haven't seen her in forever.

"I'd say we do! Quinn what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and see you, plus Brooke and me were talking and we really need to talk to you about something." Quinn stated as we walked into the living room.

"Oh gosh my best friend and my sister were talking and need to talk to me, this is never good." I said joking around and laughing until I saw the look on their faces, "Oh god who died?"

"I think we may be the ones dead once you hear what we did." Brooke said as her and Quinn looked at each other.

MEANWHILE IN LOS ANGELES  
"Nathan, Luke come on in you two it's been too long." My agent Clay said as me and my older, half brother Lucas walked into his office.

"Clay, you saw us like two days ago at the bar when we were out with the guys, what's up?" I said not wasting any time; I just wanted to go to the gym to get my head in the game before one of my last NBA games.

"And not that I don't like hanging out with you and Nate, but Payton may kill me if I am gone to long, Sawyer was up most of the night teething and I'm on Sawyer duty until the game tonight." Luke said about his wife and my niece, that little girl had all of our hearts.

Sawyer was one of the reasons I decided to retire at the end of this season. When Lucas and Payton got married and later told me that Payton was pregnant I thought 'Great I can be the fun uncle that spoils them and then hand them back.' That all changed though when I saw how happy Lucas and Payton were when they had my niece, and goddaughter Sawyer. I realized that I wanted that to, someone that loved me the way Payton loved my brother; I wanted a family of my own. Clay wasn't too excited when I told him but understood once he saw firsthand how happy my brother was with his family and said he can see why.

"OK, I'll cut to the chance with you two, Luke you're here cause I may need your help from keeping Nathan from killing me when I tell him the news I need to tell him."

"Clay, what did you do now?" Lucas and I both said upset. Clay was easily my best friend besides Lucas but sometimes I wonder why because he can really get me into some trouble, like some of the commercials/endorsements I have had to do in the past.

"Wow, ok you two have to stop hanging out so much, I swear it's like you two are twins not half brothers." Clay said fidgeting in his chair.

"Clay, just what is it, it can't be as bad as some of those commercials you have signed him up for." Lucas laughed but stopped when he noticed Clay wasn't laughing.

"Clay, what did you do?" I asked again not liking the look on his face.

"You're kinda going to be the next Bachelor on the upcoming season..." Clay said and started to crawl under his desk as I lunged to grab him, with Lucas trying to stop me.

BACK IN TREE HILL  
"So you two have been talking?" I asked as I looked over at the pair.

"Look the last time I was home and we all went out for drinks me and Brooke started talking after you left about how you're missing something." Quinn said as she came over to sit beside me.

"I'm missing something?"

"The last time though when Quinn was home do you remember when it was?" Brooke said as she looked over at me.

"Umm... wasn't it shortly after you came home from your honeymoon?" I said confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Yes, we all went out for dinner and then us three, Alex and Millie went out for some drinks to catch up. When it was just us three we could tell you were upset and when we asked all you said was that you wanted to have something like mom and dad had. Then you left shortly after. Haley, you haven't mentioned mom and dad in so long it got us talking and we realized that you only mention that when you feel alone, like that you need a boyfriend or something more in your life." Quinn said giving me a sideways hug.

"I was just thinking about mom and dad since it is coming up on five years since they passed away, not because I need someone in my life." I somewhat lied, it is true since it is five years since we lost my parents.

"Me and your sister know you the best out of anyone and we can tell when your lying. I'm just going to get it out there. The next day me and Quinn met back up and started looking around about maybe finding someone for you and we think we found a way, so we signed you up." Brooke said.

"Ok one thing, you did NOT sign me up for one of those websites to meet someone, oh gosh you don't know who you could end up with! I mean look how that turned out for Alex, she met that creep Chris Keller on one of those things!" I said starting to get really mad.

"Not exactly." Quinn said, "We found an online ad for the show The Bachelor and thought hey why not, there are so many people that sign up that we thought that they would never pick someone who didn't submit it themselves."

"So, you two just wanted to tell me that I was signed up for the show." I said looking between them. "Well thanks for telling me I guess. Brooke if you hurry I'm sure you can still make it to that lunch thing for Julian."

"There's more". Both of them said as I stood up from the couch.

"What is it then, guys I have to go and set up my classroom here soon, school starts next week."

"Not for you." Brooke said under her breath.

"What was that?" I said as I sat back down looking at them.

"What Brooke means is that you don't have to worry about setting up your classroom for now because you're going to be in LA in about a week and a half."

"Quinn, I don't understand what does that and you signing me up for that TV show have anything to do with me not setting up my classroom and going to LA in a week and a half."

"They picked you to be one of the ladies on the show." Quinn said.

I looked between my best friend and sister as they were very excited.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?"

IN LA

"GET OUT HERE CLAY I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I yelled through the door to him.

"Not until you calm down, it was an accident! Lucas help me out here!" Clay yelled through the door to us.

"Listen Nate, Clay told you there was so many different papers on his desk that he just kept signing papers, you know as well as I do that it could of been either of us if we were doing what Clay was doing. Now I know this may not be what you were thinking, but think about it. Tomorrow night is your last game as a Laker and in the NBA, you get a week off to spend it with me, Payton, and Sawyer, and then you might be able to find someone to love on this show. When you told me you were going to retire that the reason was that you wanted to settle down and find someone, so maybe this isn't the way you thought it would happen, or something that you wanted, but this is a chance. Your girl is out there, I know it, you might just get to meet her on the show." Lucas said as we sat beside each other on the couch in the office.

"Yeah, listen to your brother man." Clay said, still hiding behind the door.

"Clay, zip it!" Lucas said as he looked at me. "What are you thinking little brother?"

"I'm thinking maybe your right." I said and looked over at him. "You have a point, you told me the day that I told you I was retiring there is one in this world out there for someone, who knows maybe if I do go on this show there maybe a girl on this show for me. Just do you really think I could fall in love on a show that records for what a month and a half and then propose to this girl by the end of it."

"Nate, sometimes we have to take chances, like you did with getting to know me, and like the dork still hiding behind the door to be your agent. Who knows maybe you don't have to propose at the end of this thing." Lucas said.

"Lucas is right, when the producer called me and asked about setting everything up, I knew that you were going to be upset after I told you so I asked about it, at the end if you didn't find anyone they said that they have had it happen in the past where someone has not proposed to anyone." Clay said as he come back into the room.

"See so if there isn't anyone, you can walk away, if there is someone, but you don't wanna purpose you see if they still want to go out, or for all we know you can propose and give Sawyer an aunt." Lucas said

"Not that I'm saying yes just yet, what exactly do I have to do Clay?"

"Well tomorrow there is a photo shoot, the next day they will announce that you are the next Bachelor. After you come back from the beach with your family, the next day is when you'll meet the 25 women that they have chosen. Then choose 18 to stay after that first night. From there you will go on dates with the remaining girls and eliminate a certain amount of girls after each set of dates. Until the end then its a matter of what you feel and how you want to continue on." Clay stated as he sat behind his desk reading his notes from earlier.

"Nathan this is all up to you, I do think though that it may be a good idea to try this. I want you to be happy." Lucas said.

"I can't believe I am going to say this but OK. I'll do it." I said looking over at my brother and friend.

"Nate, come on man, don't make me explain... wait did you just say yes?" Clay stood in shock.

"You're still not off the hook man, seriously learn to read your papers before you sign them." I said, standing up and leaving to head to the gym. Hopefully playing tonight and tomorrow will help me get my mind off of this until I absolutely have to do anything about this.

Once Nathan left Lucas and Clay looked at each other.

"Clay I hope this works or your a dead man." Lucas said as he stood up to get ready to leave.

"I know man, I'm in deep shit if this goes south." Clay said. "I'll see you at the game, hopefully Nathan doesn't throw any basketballs at my head."

"I'd be watching for that, you know how mad he can get. Also you might want to watch out for my wife tonight. After she hears about this she may want to kill you."

"No she won't Payton loves me, and besides Payton wants Nathan to find love more than anyone." Clay stated as they walked out of the office.

IN TREE HILL

"Haley take some deep breaths for me please, your starting to hyperventilate!" Brooke said as she tried to comfort me.

"This is all of your fault, you and Quinn." I said sobbing taking some deep breaths.

"We just want what is best for you honey, we both want you to find a love like mom and dad's. We want you to have someone to take care of you and love you like you deserve." Quinn said hugging me.

"I just don't understand why you both didn't tell me sooner about this."

"We wanted to but with everything going on with Julian's TV company and with Quinn traveling we never got to, we didn't hear anything so we figured that you didn't get on, I got an email yesterday saying that you were chosen, that the man that will be the Bachelor will be announced sometime this week and that you start filling in a week and a half. They also said that if you were still interested we are to email them they will send a camera crew out to interview you for the opening episode package later this week." Brooke said. "I called Quinn as soon as I heard and she came into town late last night and came right to the house."

"We went to the school before we came here and talked with Principal Turner, he said that if you did decide to go onto the show, he would find a long term sub for you and as soon as your back you can start teaching as soon as your ready to. Haley, this may be a good idea for you. You haven't had a serious boyfriend since you broke up with Damien, and that was close to three years ago. Mom and Dad always wanted what was best for their little Haley Bob, and all of us, your friends do to. Julian heard us talking and we told everyone else this morning. You were there for us through all of our happiest moments recently now it's your turn for the happy moments, and we all are going to be standing behind you cheering you on." Quinn said as she held my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Can you both please just give me some time to think, this is so much to take in all at once and I really need some times to think some things over, like why my best friend and sister would betray me like this."

After Quinn and Brooke left I continued to cry and think and re think what was going on with this whole situation. I just don't understand how the two most important people in my life could pull this on me. As it got later in the day, I started to make some dinner for myself. I made my favorite, Mac and Cheese, my mom always made this for me whenever I was upset, I think that this was the perfect occasion to be making some now. When it was finished I sat down at the table and started to eat. I started to think as I enjoyed my meal, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have someone in my life so I didn't eat alone every night, have a nice conversation with, enjoy company with, sure I could look for a roommate but this feeling I'm talking about is something more.

As the night went on I continued to think about the show and what Brooke and Quinn have said about me joining. I have seen the show before and have seen people truly fall for someone on there. Maybe I could be that one to find someone, my mom always told me to follow my heart, not my head. I think it was time to finally take that advice. I walked into my bedroom and found my cell phone. I saw that I had quite a few text messages from Brooke since her and Quinn left this afternoon. Quinn knew I needed to think and knew not to bother me, Brooke on the other hand did not know to let it go. I started to dial Brooke's number.

"Tutor Girl, thank god you finally called me back." Brooke said with a sigh of relief.

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot, whatever you need." Brooke said starting to sound worried.

"I was wondering if you could make me some new dresses, some Clothes Over Bros exclusives."

"Absolutely, anything for you, what are they for?" Brooke said starting to sound excited and waiting for my answer.

"I'm going to try this thing out, as mad as I am at you and Quinn, who knows it's worth a shot but I'm going to need some dresses for the different dates and rose ceremonies I have to go to."

"Wait you're in?"

"Email them back and say that I'm in." That is the last thing I said as I heard Brooke screaming with excitement through the phone, telling Quinn to come in the room.

What did I get myself into is all I thought as they talked about how amazing everything was going to be. I hope that they were right.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of the story. Thank you everyone for all the follows and reviews. Keep them coming, like I said if you have any ideas that you would like to share with me please do! I may use them :) Also remember that I don't own anything just some ideas.

Final Rose Chapter 2

IN TREE HILL

"Ok Haley we'll get set up here and then we will start your interview and then we are just going to follow you around a few places in town to get some shots of you and your friends and where you work at the school." The camera man explained to me as the group of people that just got to my house started to work.

"Ok thank you." I said and moved out of the way for the crew to work. I walked over to where Brooke, Quinn, and my two friends Alex, and Millie were. "I can't believe I am actually doing this."

"Honestly, I can't get over that either. I mean Haley what are you thinking you are leaving everything behind for gosh knows how long, all because these two decided to medal in you love life." Millie said and looked over at Quinn and Brooke as they were eating donuts.

"What, we were just trying to help." Brooke said with her mouth full. "Millie you of all people know me the best since you work for me."

We all laughed at her as I took the donuts away from them and asked Quinn to take them into the other room for the crew. "I bought these for the crew, it is super early and who knows if they ate yet. Millie, I'm finally taking advise my mom gave me a long time ago, to follow my heart. I'm nervous, trust me, they still haven't announced who the guy is. I don't know what to expect but I have to give this a try."

"I think that's great Haley, you of all people deserve happiness." Alex said giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Millie said and gave me a hug.

"Well, if she does, she comes home and we are all here to help her out." Quinn said as she came back in the room.

"Right like how you were there for signing me up for the show." I said sarcastically looking at her and Brooke.

"Ok well on that note Millie and I better head out and get started on making your dresses. You are going to love them! Now you better bring that camera crew by the store so they can meet your best friend since forever and your other friends." Brooke said as her and Millie started to get ready to leave.

"Yes Brooke we already said yesterday that I would come and Quinn and Alex will be there as well." I said laughing at my best friends eagerness over all of this.

"Oh maybe the guys can stop by too!" Alex stated.

"Why so you can flirt some more with Chace?" Millie asked jokingly.

"Ok guys I think its time for you all to leave because I think that they are ready for the interview and you know that they told you they want to do this interview one on one with no one else around until we come to the store." I said trying to get everyone out of the house.

"We see how it is we'll leave but we want all the details later tonight when the cameras are gone." Alex said as she was getting ready to leave.

As everyone was walking out the door Quinn stopped me and hugged me. "Haley I am so proud of you for following your heart. Do you know how proud mom and dad would be of you?"

"Thanks Quinny I love you sis." I said as I returned the hug and watched as the girls left to head to the store.

"Haley, we're ready for you whenever you are." Someone said to me.

WITH THE SCOTT'S ON VACATION

"God she is getting way to big to fast!" I said as I picked up Sawyer as soon as I got to the beach house we were staying at for the next week.

She looked over at me, smiled, and started to babble in the cutest little voice. She hasn't said any words just yet but we were all waiting for it to happen.

"I know she has sure missed her Uncle Nathan over the last few days with her teething and you working, I think she was whining half the time for you." My sister in law Payton said as she came out of the other room. "Speaking of work, you had an amazing last game last night buddy, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Payt, I'm kinda glad that it's over though."

"Wait a minute did Mr. Basketball himself just say that he is glad that basketball is over with?" Lucas said from the couch, mimicking shock.

"Very funny Pucas." I said and gave Sawyer a hug. "Is daddy being mean to Uncle Nathan, huh?"

As I went into the other room with Sawyer to see the rest of the house Lucas and Payton stayed in the living room laughing as we went.

"I never thought that I would see the day with your brother talking like that and being so close to a little kid, I mean wasn't it yesterday that we were all in high school and he 'borrowed' the school bus." Payton said looking over at Lucas as they sat down on the couch.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Nathan quit basketball, at least by choice. And hey if I remember right you were the one that brought up that idea at our one party and then we both were on the bus when Nathan got caught." Lucas said laughing.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Lucas looked over at Payton. "You haven't said much about Nathan being the next Bachelor."

"I honestly don't know what to think. I mean I want Nathan to be happy, I really do. I'm just afraid though you know I watch that show and some of the girls on there are just, wow. Plus, I have seen it where the guy ends up heartbroken in the end. Nobody deserves that, especially not him. He is truly ready to settle down and what happens if the girl he chooses isn't ready."

"You really thought this over haven't you?" Lucas chuckled at his wife's outburst.

"I swear to God if anybody breaks Nathan's heart, I will go after them, then go after Clay, that man I swear, what was Nathan thinking when he agreed for him to be his agent." Payton said getting frustrated.

"Payton he is a good guy, he just has his head in the clouds sometimes." Lucas said.

"I know, I love the guy as a friend but an agent for Nathan I always questioned it." She said as she stood up. "I'm going to finish unpacking before your mom, Lilly, Andy, and Deb get here tomorrow."

"Maybe later we can have Uncle Nathan on Sawyer duty so I can take you out for dinner before everyone else comes?" Lucas said as he followed Payton.

"We'll see, if your lucky Scott." Payton said and squealed as Lucas picked her up to carry her upstairs.

BACK IN TREE HILL

"Ok so we are going to ask you some simple questions to start out and then we will go into some more detailed questions. We will then go to some other places around town that you want to take us to, and show the audience and the Bachelor what it is like here in Tree Hill to you." Someone with the camera crew explained to me as I was fixing the green sundress I was wearing after they put a mic on me.

"Sounds easy enough, I'm ready when you all are." I said with a smile.

"Great, so to start out just introduce yourself, how old you are, and where you are from. Make it sound to that you are introducing yourself to some one, like saying hi or something along those lines."

"Hi everyone, my name is Haley James, I'm 27 years old and I was born and raised in Tree Hill, North Carolina." I said to the camera, smiling.

"Haley that was great! So whenever we ask you a question we would like for you to keep looking at the camera and answer it by repeating the question like with the next question we are going to ask you what you do for a living and you can say something like, 'For my job I teach' or something along that line." They said to me explaining the process more.

"Ok do you want me to answer that question now or are we going to come back to that?" I asked and chuckled, I noticed to do this whenever I was nervous.

"No problem, you can answer that if you don't mind." The person said also chuckling with me.

"I'm currently teaching second grade at Tree Hill Elementary and have been since I graduated from The University of North Carolina." I was so proud of the degree I had, I was valedictorian for my class both in high school and college.

"Perfect, now can you tell us what some things you typically do in your spare time outside of teaching?"

"Whenever, I'm not working I enjoy spending time with my friends, reading on the beach, watching different sports, and in the summer I travel to see my siblings and my nieces and nephews. I'm the youngest of 7 and my family is all over the place. Getting to see and experience new places have become something I enjoy since getting to travel to see them." I said as I thought about my family.

"Would you say you are close to your family?"

"My family is one of the most important things to me. They have been my rock though so much for me, when I picture my life someday I hope to have a family just like mine was, except maybe less crazy and a few less kids." I said laughing.

"Who would you say out of your siblings you are closest with?"

"I would have to say my sister Quinn and I are super close. Ever since my parents passed away five years ago, we are in contact almost everyday and she comes and visits quite often since her job allows her to travel." I said thinking of how close Quinn and I have always been.

"Now it was Quinn and your best friend Brooke that signed you up for this show correct?"

"My sister Quinn and best friend since high school Brooke Davis-Baker signed me up to be on this show because they said they thought I was missing something. I'll probably never admit it to them but I think they were right I am missing that special someone in my life, I am hoping that this adventure will help lead me to that special someone." I said thinking of what I have thought about after they told me they signed me up for the show.

"Perfect, now describe some characteristics that you look for in a guy."

"I'm looking for a guy who is caring, knows what he wants in life, close to his family, and is good with kids."

"Ok now Haley we are going to do this now where the viewers will hear my voice as we talk and I ask you the next questions."

"Sounds good." I smiled to her.

"So Haley would you like to know who the Bachelor is before you leave on your journey?"

"Absolutely, I've been excited to hear." I said starting to get nervous. I have watched the show so I wasn't sure if they would pick someone from past season's of the Bachelorette or if they were going to have someone new, I was not expecting to hear who they told me next.

"The new Bachelor is NBA superstar Nathan Scott!"

"Oh wow really?" I asked kind of excited. I knew who Nathan Scott was. He played for Duke in college, which was my schools rival team so I often heard his name around campus when games were coming up between the two. I also saw many of his NBA games with The Lakers when all of our friends were together as Mouth, Julian, and Chace often would watch them. He was definitely good looking that was for sure. One thing though that worried me was that I have dated athletes in the past and a lot of times they were full of themselves and not the greatest guys. Before my flight next week I will definitely have to look him up.

"So I take it that you have heard of him by the way that you are talking." The lady asked me with a smile, I think she could tell that I was getting excited that Nathan was the Bachelor.

"I have, he's is an amazing basketball player, well was I guess since he decided to retire. What I have heard he seems like a good guy, it helps that he's pretty good looking too." I smiled and blushed. I can't believe that I just said that out loud and to the camera crew.

"That was great Haley. We will start to get cleaned up here. If you want to change out of your dress before we go to any of the places you want to show us we can leave after that." The lady said as we stood up.

"That would be great, thank you I will be down shortly." I said as I rushed upstairs. I had to text the girls telling them who the guy was that I would be competing for.

When I got to my room I had a massive amount of messages from all of my friends that knew I was going to be on the show. News was out and everyone knew that I could possibly fall in love with Nathan Scott, that was if I even made it that far.

ON VACATION WITH THE SCOTTS

I looked out over the ocean while I sat watching the waves crash onto the shore. A camera crew would be here later this week, tomorrow my mom Deb, Karen, Lucas's mom, Lilly, my cousin/Lucas's sister, and Andy Lucas's step dad were all coming, and tonight I was going to watch Sawyer when Lucas and Payton went out, I figured this might be the only alone time I have to think before the show starts.

"Hey Nate, what are you doing down here by yourself?" I heard and turned around to see Payton walking toward me.

"Just thinking, the views great here, no wonder why you and all the girls wanted to come here." I said looking over at her as she sat down beside me.

"For some reason why do I think that you're not down here enjoying the view." She chuckled. "Come on spill, Sawyer is finally taking her nap and Luke is passed out on the sofa, I haven't got to have a heart to heart with my favorite brother in law in I don't know how long."

"Okay one thing, I am your only brother in law." We both laughed as we looked out at the ocean. "I'm just thinking about some different things."

"Ah, The whole Bachelor thing." She said softly shoving me a little.

"Yeah, that." I said and looked over at her. "I'm starting to get nervous, this time two months from now I could be engaged if I really found someone that I care about."

"That's very true, so why are you so nervous over that? That is what you want right, to start a family and to settle down, I mean that is what you told me and Luke when you were retiring." She looked at me concerned.

"I am trust me there is nothing more that I want. I want a family like you and Luke have with Sawyer. I'm just scared what if I go through all of this, find someone I truly love, but then they turn around and they were just in it for the fame from me or the money."

"As much as I hate to say this because I do not want to see you heartbroken, you just have to take a chance. I know that it's scary to think about right now but you have, me, Lucas, Deb, Karen, Andy and Lilly behind you. And I know Sawyer is even though she has no idea what so ever is going on she is your number one fan. Clay even had a little onesie made up for her I guess." We both laughed at that. Payton continued. "I guess what I am trying to say is no matter what happens at the end you have such a huge support group that is going to be beside you though this. Skillz is already telling everyone that he calls being security the day of your wedding to the girl you meet on the show. Or being the first person to give the girl that breaks your heart a piece of his mind."

I looked out over the ocean again and started to laugh at my friends and families thoughts over all of this. "I can say this, I can't wait to bring the final two girls home to meet everyone, I think that that will give me the final push I need to see who it is I am going to choose. Especially how they treat Sawyer."

"That's a number one in my book, no women is going to come in this family and not treat my baby right." Payton said. "Trust me I will tell you no matter what what I think of the girls, whether it be in front of the cameras or not."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Payton's phone vibrated. She looked down at her phone and chuckled. "The news must be out that your the Bachelor, Bevin just texted me and Mia a picture from that photo shoot you had yesterday."

I laughed at my friend Bevin's text that said look at our superstar and looked down at my phone with a text from Clay with a link to a website. I clicked on it and it showed a list of the rumored girls names. "Clay just sent me a link of the list of rumored girls that are going to be on the show."

"Well, I highly doubt that the producers of the show would be happy to know you have an idea of the girls names, but I won't tell if you don't." Payton said looking over at my phone.

"Yeah and it's not like there are any pictures with the girls names." I said as we started to look over the list.

Rachel Gatina

Haley James

Carrie Beck

Renee Traps

Erin Lissing

Pascalle Yost

Lauren McKean

Lauren Holt

Mary Ross

Kelly Storm

Elizabeth Valer

Nicole Thomas

Nicole Brady

Becca Nicolas

Kiera Johnson

Sadie Smith

Harper Taylor

Ashley Munson

Vanessa Montgomery

Emma Alden

Rebecca Bryan

Amanda Carson

Aria Thortan

Heather Manning

Maddie Underwood

"Well Nate, one of these girls names might be your future wife." Payton said. "Are you ready for this."

"I sure hope so Payt."

IN TREE HILL

After going to the school, the river court, the beach, Clothes Over Bro's (Brooke's Store), the ocean front/ docks, and me and my friends favorite little cafe, The Aroma with the camera crew and they talked to Quinn, Brooke, and Mouth, we all parted ways and I headed home. I walked up to my room and got ready for bed.

I laid down and started to look on my phone for more about Nathan Scott. Everything I saw was mostly about his career in the NBA, there really wasn't much outside of basketball except one or two articles about his family and how he was actually retiring because of family. He must really love his family to leave basketball, it seemed like it was his life. Toward the end of my search I saw articles about a school shooting that looks like happened at his high school. I didn't bother to click on any of the articles, for all I know they were just saying that that was where he went to school. Working in a school always made me sad when I saw articles like that so I never read them.

I put my phone down and looked over at my closet that I put my new dresses the Brooke designed and that her and Millie made for me. In a week I would be out in California and getting to meet Nathan Scott, my possible future husband.

*I was not sure if Carrie or Renee's last names were ever said in the show and I could not find it anywhere online so I did make up their names. They are going to be somewhat based off of their characters in the show. (AKA Carrie being crazy and Renee being a liar.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone here is the next update of the story. I have started to hit a little bit of writers block, so if you have any ideas please let me know. As always I only am responsible for some of the ideas and not everything else. If there are any misspellings or anything I apologize, this time of year is crazy with my job so I am trying to manage both of them.

AT THE BACHELOR MANSION

(Just so everyone is aware I am going to skip over all of the girls getting out of the limo except for Haley, this would take forever to write.)

Nathan pulled up to the mansion and got out to look around, now this was some house. While they were in LA he was going to stay at his apartment and would come here to pick the girls up for any of the dates he had and for rose ceremonies until they started to travel.

"Nathan Scott?"

I turned around when I heard my name and saw a guy that looked familiar walk over to me, I believe that his name was Chris, the host of the show from what Payton, Mia, and Bevin have told me. "That would be me, Chris right?" I asked. I saw cameras all around. This will take some getting use to.

"Welcome, it's great to meet you. I have been a big fan of yours since you played for Duke." He said as he stuck his hand out.

I reached my hand out to shake his. "Thanks man, I appreciate it."

"Are you ready for the girls to start coming?" Chris asked me.

"Ready or not I guess here they come." I said with a chuckle and fixing my tie.

"The girls will be here shortly, I was just going to explain a few things to you before they come. From what I have been told you have heard a few things from your sister in law and friends."

I laughed "Yeah my mom has told me some things to, I came back from vacation yesterday and the whole way home Payton and my mom were drilling me on everything and when I got to my apartment Bevin and Mia were there waiting to drill me more."

Chris laughed and started to explain how on each date that there would be a rose up for grabs but if I did not want to give the rose out I did not have to and if it was a one on one date the girl would be sent home right away. He also explained how at the end of each week there would be a rose ceremony and I would have to eliminate a certain amount of girls and how we would travel to different places. Then something he said got my attention.

"Later tonight I am going to bring out one rose during the cocktail party. That rose you are to give to the girl that has made an impression on you so far in the night and you want to get to know more this coming week." Chris explained to me.

"Sounds easy enough." I said trying to remember all of the new information that was thrown at me.

"Alright then!" Chris said excitedly. "The first limo is on the way up. I'll talk to you once all of the girls are here before you head into the house." After that Chris walked away and I could see the first limo approaching.

One of the camera men yelled out to me. "Ok Mr. Scott, here they come."

"Here goes nothing." I said as the first girl got out of the limo.

About an hour and I'm not sure how many girls later we were finally on the last 5 girls. The girls that I have met so far have seemed really nice and really pulling out the stops. No one has really made a great first impression on me like I thought though, unless you want to count the girl that jumped right into my arms and kissed me, I'm more surprised though, not impressed. I saw another limo pulling up.

"Ok Mr. Scott the last limo is on the way up." One of the camera men yelled out.

"Great, thanks and please just call me Nathan."

"Sure thing, Nathan." He said as the limo driver was getting out and I turned my attention to the girls. There was one girl that got out that was kinda odd but in a cute way, that was until she pulled out this, well I don't know what it was, out of her purse and gave it to me. I looked over and saw this beautiful girl getting out of the limo, she said hi and then tripped over her dress. I ran over to help her up and could hear some of the girls from in the car and some watching from the house laughing. I looked down and saw her chucking as well.

"Oh course I would fall walking to meet someone on national tv." She said shaking her head.

I smiled down at her, she had a really cute laugh. "Here let me help you up. Are you OK?" I said and finally got to get a good look at her. She really was beautiful. She had this little button nose, big brown eyes, a beautiful smile, and light brown/blondish hair.

"Thanks and yeah I'm okay just embarrassed, I'm Haley James." She said and took my hand as I helped her up. We held hands as we headed up to where I was standing before going to help her.

"Haley its so nice to meet you." I said "I'm Nathan."

She laughed and looked up at me as we were holding our hands together. "I know who you are Nathan, I watched some of your NBA games. I also kinda went to your rival school in college so I heard your name a lot around campus when we lost to you."

"Oh gosh your a Tar Heal?" I said joking around with her.

"Hey now, I went there cause they offered me a full ride academic scholarship and they have an amazing teaching program."

"I'm just picking on you Haley, I looked at that school too." I said. "You know I didn't think anyone would already be falling for me on the first day." I laughed after the look she had on her face and when she started to laugh as well.

"Well what can I say you are quite the guy." She also said smiling, I am really liking her, she can throw it right back to me. "Honestly though I am quite accident prone."

"Well hopefully at some point tonight you might get to tell me about how clumsy you are. Are you sure that you are ok?"

"That sounds great Nathan, really I'm ok, that was nothing. It's great to meet you." Haley said.

Before she walked away I pulled her into a hug and she hugged back. I watched as she walked up the short path to the house. She looked back behind her and saw me looking at her and smiled before she walked into the house.

"Wow." I said out loud. She is definitely someone I have to look for later incase she doesn't come to find me. I turned around and smiled waiting for the next girl to come out.

IN THE HOUSE WITH HALEY

I walked into the house, there were so many girls here already. I guess that the limo I was in was one of the last ones to come. I grabbed a drink and walked over to one of the couches. I heard a lot of the girls talking about me and my fall as I walked by. A red headed girl and a girl that did not look to friendly stopped me before I got to the couch.

"You think falling out of the limo would really impress an NBA star." The red head said.

"I tripped that's all. I'm Haley James by the way." I said with a smile, well I guess I know who the bitch of the season was going to be.

"Rachel Gatina." She said and walked away. I watched as she walked away and rolled my eyes.

"I'm Carrie Beck, just so you know after that little stunt there is probably a target on your back for many of these girls, I know you have one for me and Rachel."

"Wow and the drama already starts, you don't even know the girl, if she says she tripped then she tripped, let it go." A girl said as two other girls agreed with her.

Carrie rolled her eyes and walked over to where Rachel was.

"Wow, never thought I would be ripped a new one for tripping over my own two feet." I said to the three girls.

They all chuckled and sat down.

"I'm Maddie Underwood." The girl that talked back to Carrie said.

"Haley James." I smiled at her and stuck my hand out.

"Oh no hunny, I don't shake hands I'm a hugger." Maddie said and leaned in.

I laughed and hugged her back. "Thanks for that back there."

"They have been doing that all night to anyone they feel threatened by. They told me I was a slut cause they saw that I gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek, where as Rachel threw herself and kissed him smack dap on the lips." Some girl said shaking her head. "Sorry when I get on a roll I can talk, I'm Amanda Carson." She said

I smiled at her. "I'm the same way when I'm nervous."

"I'm Kiera Johnson." The other girl that came up with Maddie and Amanda. "I think if Nathan see's how those two are they won't be around long."

"Let's hope they arn't, they are already driving me nuts, that and that Renee girl just seems sketchy." Maddie said.

"I don't wanna bash people until I get to know them but I think its safe to say I agree with you Maddie." I said looking around and seeing the one girl Maddie pointed out, who must be Renee.

"Ok enough about them, what did you all think of Nathan?" Kiera asked as we all giggled.

"I mean I don't watch basketball but I so would if he still played." Amanda said and took a drink.

"He seems pretty sweet and caring." I said. "I have dated athletes in the past and so far he has passed them all just from the few minutes that I have talked him."

"I agree with you, I did some research and everything I read was that he is very close to his family and friends, isn't really into the party scene like most athletes you hear about." Maddie said.

"I saw that too." Amanda said.

"That's definitely a good thing to me, I'm close with my family and friends as well." I said

Kiera agreed with me and we got to know each other telling each other where we were from, what we did for a living, and about our friends and families waiting for Nathan to come in.

OUTSIDE WITH NATHAN

I let out a sigh after the last girl walked into the house. There were some great girls that were in that house, hopefully there is someone in there that I could fall in love with. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris walking up toward me.

"Well Nathan, you have met all of the girls. What do you think so far?" He asked me.

"There are definitely some great girls by the looks of it. I'm excited to get to know them." I said to him as I saw some of the girls looking out the window. Some of them have been watching all night.

"Do you think that there is someone in there that could be your fiancé at the end of this?" Chris asked me.

My thoughts started to wonder toward a few girls, one girl that stood out was Haley. There was something about that girl that I wanted to get to know better. "I'm hoping that there is. I'm ready to see where this leads."

"Go on ahead inside then and get to know the girls better. At 10 I will put the first impression rose in the living room and around 11 we will get ready to start the rose ceremony. I'll see you then."

"Thanks Chris." I said as we shook hands and I headed into the house.

I walked in and before I entered where all of the girls were I went and grabbed a drink and walked into the living room. "Hello ladies." I said and heard many different hi's and cheers as I walked into the room. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out to LA for this journey with me. I'm excited and can't wait to get to know you ladies better." I raised my glass for a toast. "Here's to a great evening." I said as I took a drink. I instantly felt a girl grab my arm, I believe her name was Renee and asked if we could head outside. I guess I'm going to get to know these girls faster then I thought.

OVER WITH HALEY AND THE GIRLS A LITTLE WHILE LATER.

"I think I'm going to go find Nathan and bring him over this way so you we can all have our turns." Emma, a girl that joined us said and got up to find Nathan.

"She seems nice." I said. We saw that Emma was able to get Nathan away and gave us a thumbs up through the window so we could see her talking to him.

We all laughed at her as she sat down and talked with him.

"I say we give them like 10-15 minutes unless we see someone else heading that way then we jump in and grab him while we can." Maddie said.

"I agree. I think the bitch, crazy and sketchy all got to him already and are getting drunk so we should be clear from them unless they want seconds." Amanda said referring to Rachel, Carrie, and Renee.

Kiera started laughing. These three girls and Emma seem really nice. I know I'm here to hopefully find love with Nathan but I wouldn't mind becoming friends with these girls at all. We all sat quietly taking everything in for a few minutes.

"So I guess we have to share rooms here, when we make it through I think we should all try to room together." Amanda said

"Someone's confident." I said and took a sip of my drink.

"I've always think positive during situations, so I'm carrying it over to this chapter in my life." Amanda said.

"I like that, I'm going to have to remember that. Some of the students that I teach could really use that too." I said to her.

"Just make sure to give me credit." Amanda laughed.

"What grade do you teach again?" Maddie asked me.

"I've taught second grade since I got hired at Tree Hill Elementary, there was talk of moving me to kindergarten or first grade, but the principal said that with me going to be gone for possibly the next few months and then if I were to make it all the way and leave again a while after that for press he wanted to keep me where I was comfortable, so maybe next year."

"Oh Emma's giving him a hug, it's been about 10 minutes I think I'm going to head over." Kiera said and started walking over.

As each of us came back from talking with Nathan we talked about different things like how Nathan was with them. Everyone has said how great and sincere he was. I had waited to go last, some because of nerves and another part of me had in the back of my head what Rachel and Carrie had said before about having a target on my back. As Amanda was finishing up with Nathan I saw them walking into the house as they were laughing.

"Hi ladies." Nathan said as he came over to us. "Haley do you mind if we get to talk now?" He asked me. I felt Maddie nudge me and Kiera giggle beside me.

"Sure, I'd like that." I said and stood up. We headed out toward the front of the house.

OUTSIDE WITH NATHAN AND HALEY

"Are you sure that you're ok after that fall?" Nathan asked.

"Really I'm fine, thank you for caring though. Some others in the house have not been." Haley said looking away.

"I kinda heard from a few of the friends that you have made in there what happened with a few of the other girls. Do you need to talk about it?" He asked.

"I think that I'll be okay, I have talked to some of the others and they helped a lot. I'm use to being picked on like that. I was a total nerd in school." She said shaking her head. "Let's not worry about that anymore, how are you doing with all of this?"

"I'm feeling ok so far. It's definitely strange for me though, I mean in high school and the beginning of college I was definitely, as my sister in law would but it a man whore." I stopped as I heard her laugh at that. "I changed though and got more serious about my game and didn't focus on the girls anymore, I hit the books and the court and never really looked back until now."

"Why was it that you think you were as you said a man whore?" Haley asked looking up at him.

"I know that a lot of athletes are like that but I don't think it was because of that. I had a lot going on during that time. My personal life outside of sports was kinda a mess. I haven't really told anyone here about it but my parents were getting divorced and at the beginning of high school I found out about my half brother." Nathan stopped and looked over at her. Like he said he hadn't really opened up about this to anyone yet here, for some reason though it felt natural to tell Haley this.

"Nathan, I'm not here to judge your past, trust me, we all have somethings that have happened to us. It has lead us to here though."

"I really needed to hear that, Thanks Haley." I said and gave her a hug.

"Since you told me about your past I have to tell you, I had a rough time like that but toward the end of college." Nathan stopped Haley.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to or don't feel comfortable. I just, there is something about you that makes me want to open up to you."

"Well I am a teacher, they say that besides therapists, teachers listen best."

"Do they really say that?" He asked looking at her.

"Not at all I just made that up off the top of my head." They both laughed. Nathan loved that laugh. "Really though, I want to tell you. At the beginning of my senior year in college I lost both of my parents in a really bad car accident. They believe that my dad was killed upon impact. My mom was in a coma for 2 days before she passed away. I didn't know what to do with myself. I'm one of seven and everyone else was ok because they had there families to attend to or get back to their jobs, I went back to school and was just so depressed. It took a lot for me to get out of that." She said and looked over at him.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your parents." Nathan said and but his arm around her.

"It's coming up on five years and I miss them a lot."

"I bet. I understand what you mean though, we all have different stories that lead us to here."

"Yeah." Haley said.

Nathan looked into Haleys eyes and Haley couldn't look away his eyes were so blue, she could look at them all night. Nathan started to lean down to kiss her but they were interrupted from a loud noise from the house. They both looked toward the house and looked at each other.

"So where are you from?" Nathan asked.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina. It's this small little beach town."

"That sounds really nice. Definitely sounds a lot quieter then LA." Nathan said

"Are you originally from LA?"

"No, I'm from Denton, Texas. My mom actually still lives there. My half brother is out in LA here now though, his wife Payton works for a record label here and he's an author so he can work anywhere."

"That's awesome your so close with your brother. I'm really close to my family. That is something that is really important to me." Haley said, wondering about Nathan's dad. She didn't bring it up though, she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable with her asking just yet.

"That's how I feel too. I'm close with my family as well, well most of my family. That's something that I know I could never give up is my family." Nathan said looking over at Haley. "That's actually one of the reason's why I retired from the NBA. I saw how my brother and sister in law are with my niece and I realized that I want that in my life."

"Is that why you signed up for this?" Haley asked understanding why he retired now.

"That's actually a funny story, my manager signed a paper that was sent over asking me to be on the show and didn't realize what paper he was signing."

Haley started laughing and shock her head. "I'm betting you were mad."

"Oh I was furious, I actually chased him out of the room and he hid behind his office door for a good half hour until my brother talked me down."

Haley continued to laugh as he told the story about that day he found out.

"What made you sign on to be here?" Nathan asked her after he told her his story.

"I actually didn't know until about a week and a half ago that I was even signed up to be on the show. My best friend Brooke and sister Quinn said they thought that I was missing something and thought signing me up would be a good idea. They never told me about it until they got an email saying that I was picked to be one of the bachelorettes."

"I guess we both got blindsided about coming on here huh?" Nathan chuckled.

"You're right, gosh I was so ready to kill them two when they told me what they did."

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to come on then if you were so mad at them." Nathan asked.

Haley smiled, Nathan had told her how his brother had reminded him that he wanted to find someone and that this may be a good idea. She was definitely comfortable with explaining to him about her mom, especially after she told him about how her parents had passed away. "I actually remembered something my mom told me a few weeks before she passed away. I had to decide between two schools to student teach at and I was so worked up over it. She stopped me from making like my 100th pro and con list of the day and told me to follow my heart. That's what lead me here too."

Before Nathan could say anything another girl, Sadie, came up and asked if she could talk to Nathan.

"Sure, just one second." Nathan said. "I had a really nice time talking to you tonight, Haley." He then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"It was great talking to you to. I'll see you later." Haley said as they both got up and headed there separate ways. What Haley didn't see though was Nathan turned his head and watched Haley walk back into the house.

IN THE HOUSE WITH HALEY

I came back in after talking with Nathan and felt really good, I have never really opened up around a guy that much on the first day of meeting them, not even with Julian when Brooke introduced us. I was talking with the girls about how everything went and they told me that while I was outside that Chris had brought down the first impression rose. We were all just chatting when Rachel, Carrie, and Renee all came into the room and looked at the impression rose.

"Oh look what they finally decided to bring out." Rachel said, almost disgusted to see it.

"This ought to be good." Maddie and Amanda both wispered.

"I never understood why they used roses for the show." Renee said. Everyone who was in the room looked at her. I heard one of the girls I didn't get to meet yet ask if Renee was really that dumb.

The next thing I knew though was I saw Carrie picked up the rose. "Well, I guess if Nathan hasn't given this out yet, it was meant for me." She laughed and ran off. She was so drunk it wasn't even funny.

Everyone, including Rachel and Renee looked around at each other until Emma was the one to finally speak up. "That did not just happen."

"Nathan is going to probably be looking for that soon." A girl named Nicole said.

"Rachel, you seem closest with Carrie so far maybe you should say something." Another girl named Erin suggested.

"I learned that that chick is crazy, let her be, she'll get what she deserves soon enough." Rachel said as her and Renee walked off.

WITH NATHAN

I have been with Sadie now for about five minutes and all she wanted to do is talk about either herself or just go on about how she saw one of my games when we were in college. I then remembered her being the girl that gave me the wired thing when she got out of the limo. At some point she had said how the first rose was out. I couldn't get my mind off of Haley since we talked.

"Well, Sadie it was great to talk with you tonight." I said almost cutting her off before she went onto something about herself again.

"Oh Nathan you are great." She said and walked away.

I stood up and headed into the living room and saw almost all of the girls sitting there is shock.

"Wow what happened in here?" I asked and looked down at the table and saw that the rose was missing. "Um, where did the rose go?"

"Carrie said that since you haven't handed the rose out yet it was meant for her." Maddie said to me. I looked over at her and saw many of the girls agreeing with her.

"You're kidding me right?" I said rolling my eyes. This bitch was crazy. I walked away and started to look for her. I needed to find that rose. I saw Chris standing in the one hallway talking to a producer. "Chris I need to talk to you."

"What's up Nate."

"Carrie took the first impression rose, I did not give that to her and I need it back." I said and looked over at the producer. "I also want her gone, I do not want her here if she is going to pull stunts like this. I also heard that she has treated quite a few of the girls here pretty rotten tonight. I have a feeling she won't leave without a fight though, I want someone there to escort her out."

"Sure thing Nathan, lets find her." The producer said as we started to look for her.

About 10 minutes later we found Carrie out by the pool drinking yet another drink, you could tell she was drunk by the way she was walking around and acting.

"Carrie, can we please have a talk?" Chris yelled up to her.

"Of course, oh Nathan, thank you so much for my rose, I can't wait to get to know you more." She said as she slurred her words together and tried to kiss me.

"Carrie, I need that rose back, I did not give that to you, there is another girl in there that truly deserves that." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Right, is it for the girl that tripped out of the limo, or the girl that kissed you on the cheek, oh wait the girl that rode up on horse?" She said as she threw the flower on the ground and stomped on it.

I heard the producer say into a head set that we needed a new impression rose brought out.

"Carrie, I need you to leave. I am not dealing with this. I am here to find someone that I could possibly spend my life with, not someone who acts like this." The next thing I know I was getting a sharp slap on the face.

"This isn't the last that you will see of me Nathan Scott, you better believe that." She said and finally left as the producer escorted her out through a back gate.

I rubbed my jaw as we started to head back into the house.

"Do you know who you want to give the impression rose to then?" Chris asked me.

"I do. I really felt a connection to her when we talked. I told her somethings that I haven't told anyone else here."

"I'm glad this is going good Nate, I'll be in shortly after you get back from giving the rose out for the us to get ready for the rose ceremony."

"Thanks Chris, see you then."

I walked back into the room and didn't see the new rose there yet, however all of the girls where in the room so I decided to tell them my decision to send Carrie home.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" I asked as the girls started to quite down. "Due to some of the actions that Carrie has caused tonight, I've sent her home already. Please if you are not here to find at least a serious relationship, there is the door right there." I said pointing toward it. "I am here because I want to share my life with someone, if you don't see that or are not here for that, don't waste any of our time." I could see many of the girls looking around at others wondering if anyone would get up and leave. I looked over at Haley and make eye contact with her. I walked over to where she was sitting with Amanda, Maddie, Kiera, and Emma. "Haley could you come with me for a few more minutes?" I asked her.

"Absolutely." She said and handed her drink to Kiera. I took her hand as we walked outside to sit on the patio. As we walked away we could both hear a lot of the girls whispering.

We got outside and sat down.

"Are you ok? This really is a lot to happen on the first night." Haley asked me.

"You know, that is one thing that I like about you Haley James. Both times we talked tonight you asked me how I was doing. I really needed that."

She smiled up at me and rubbed my arm. "I meant what I said in there I really am here to find someone to share my life with."

"I can tell you are." She said, "Nathan at first when my friend and sister signed me up I really didn't think that this could work out. The more I thought about it and after being here tonight, I really want the same thing to."

I sat there smiling at her. As much as I was worried about different girls being here for something that isn't love, I didn't have that feeling about Haley. "Haley the 2 times I have talked with you tonight have been great. I know we have the same idea in mind about this experience and that we both are close to our families. That really is important to me. I truly do want to keep getting to know you." As this was going on a producer brought out a new rose to me. "That is why, I would like for you to have this, Haley will you accept this rose?"

"Absolutely!" She said, taking the rose and gave me a hug. As we pulled back from the hug I did what I wanted to do when we were talking outside for the second time after we talked about our families. I kissed her and felt a spark. I have never felt this before. I think that she could feel it to the way she reacted. We both pulled back and I rested my forehead on her's and we rubbed noses together. She chuckled and smiled at me and I kissed her forehead as we started to stand up. I held her hand as we walked back in. We could see many of the different girls looking at her as she carried the rose. We sat down on the couch with me beside her as Kiera handed Haley her drink back.

"I just want to make sure that I have got to talk to everyone before we head into the rose ceremony." I said looking around.

"I think you have but if you wanna talk again I would love to." Rachel said.

"Well we got to get going on this rose ceremony, the first date is tomorrow and I want to make sure we all have a good night sleep before the craziness of this week starts. I'll see you all in a bit." I stood up and headed out of the room.

WITH THE GIRLS

It felt great for Haley to not feel worried about being sent home tonight. She did feel connected to Nathan already. When she watched the show and heard the girls say that she always thought they had lost their minds but she could really feel it. She could tell that her 4 new friends were nervous. Fortunately they were all standing by each other and could give each other support as they waited.

"Wow, tripping on the first night and getting the first rose, big night for the little school teacher." Rachel said as she walked by me to get to her spot for the ceremony.

"Just ignore her, she's just a bitch." Maddie said loud enough for her to hear.

"Takes one to know one." Rachel said back.

"Wow, that's all you got." Amanda chuckled.

"I think that girl has a death wish." Kiera said as we all agreed.

About 2 minutes later Nathan walked into the room and looked around. "As crazy as this night was I am truly glad I got to meet you all and can't wait to see where this goes."

He then said the 17 girls names that would be staying for the next 4 days for the first week of dates.

"Harper"

"Vanessa"

"Maddie"

"Heather"

"Kiera"

"Lauren M."

"Nicole B."

"Emma"

"Renee"

"Mary"

"Amanda"

"Erin"

"Aria"

"Kelly"

"Caroline"

"Elizabeth"

"Rachel"

After the girls that were not given roses left we were all given glasses of champagne and Nathan gave another toast, he then announced that a date card would be coming tomorrow morning and he couldn't wait to see us all again. As he walked away I made eye contact with him and gave him a smile.

Later that night after I got to my room that I got to share with Amanda, Maddie, Kiera, and Emma, I laid in bed and smiled over at the rose that laid on my night stand. I think that this was the right decision to come onto this show. I just hope that if I do fall for Nathan that my heart doesn't break in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 4 of Final Rose. I have to worn you that updates may be further apart now as I havn't had a chance to write ahead any more chapters then this, I am working on the next one and hope to have it up soon. Thank you all for your continued support of this story. I love reading your reviews so please keep them coming. As always if you have any ideas of where this story could head please tell me, you never know I may add them in.

IN THE HOUSE WITH HALEY

I started to wake up the next morning and looked around the room. Emma and Maddie were gone, Kiera was looking in a closet and Amanda was still sleeping. I got out of bed and headed over to the closet I had. "Morning." I said to Kiera

"Hey, good morning." Kiera said. "I figured I better get up and get ready before the date card comes, although I have a feeling that you may be having a one on one this week miss first impression rose." She said joking around.

"God how can you be so chipper in the morning." Amanda said rolling over in bed and looking at her. "She's right thought Haley, If I were you I'd be on cloud nine right now."

"Guys I highly doubt that I get a one on one." I said as I pulled out a cute casual outfit that Brooke made for me a while ago.

"Gosh those girls are already driving me nuts and its not even 9 am." Maddie said as her and Emma came into the room carrying cups of coffee in their hands. "Just a tip for you all get your breakfast in the kitchen fast and get the hell out."

"That bad?" I asked from the bathroom as I was getting ready.

"It's horrible, between the girls who are not morning people and then the ones who are hungry and oh lets not forget Rachel and Renee running the show." Emma said rolling her eyes.

I came out of the bathroom in my outfit for the day after brushing my teeth and washing my face. I sat down at the vanity they had in our room so I could do my hair and make up.

"Not that I'm trying to pry but Haley we saw you kissing Nathan last night. You have to tell us, how it was!" Maddie said as the other girls agreed and waited for me to answer.

I turned around and looked at them. "It was actually really sweet and nice." I smiled thinking about last night. "It was one of the best first kisses I have ever had."

"Did you feel any sparks." Amanda said still laying down but looking over at me and smiling.

I bit my bottom lip, a nervous habit that I do. "Oh look she's blushing and bitting her lip." Kiera said all excited.

We heard quite a bit of commotion downstairs and saw some of the girls run past the room. We all looked at each other. Emma stood up and went over to the door. "Hey, what's going on?"

"We just saw a car pulling up, we arn't sure if it's Nathan or just a date card but we wanna get ready incase it is him." Erin yelled from her room.

Kiera and Amanda started to run around like crazy to finish getting ready and me, Emma, and Maddie headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen to grab a muffin and cup of coffee while they headed into the living room. I sat down at the end of the couch with Maddie beside me.

"Has anyone said what or who it was yet?" I asked the girls in the room.

"There hasn't been a knock at the door yet so everyone is just kinda waiting." Harper said as she sat beside the couch on the floor. "I thought last night was bad at the rose ceremony, this is just as bad waiting to hear about the dates."

"Oh please." Rachel said as more of the girls came into the room. "I can only imagine how you are going to be if you make it any further. It just gets worse from here." She said to Harper.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Aria said.

"I'm not here to make friends, I'm here for Nathan." Rachel said and rolled her eyes.

"Like we arn't here for Nathan?" I asked.

"Wow, the little school teacher speaks." As Rachel said that, there was a knock on the door and she got up to go answer it.

"She's right, Nathan is the main thing, nothing else." Renee stated.

Rachel came running back in the room with a date card.

"Well what does it say?" Emma asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the envelope and read 10 names off of the card.

"Harper, Aria, Erin, Kiera, Maddie, Emma, Renee, Rachel, Heather, Nicole B, and Haley... If you're looking for my love, then light it up. Nathan". Rachel read off the card.

"Yay!" Nicole B said and ran out of the room to get ready.

"What do you think that's suppose to mean? Light it up?" Heather asked looking at the card.

"Maybe with basketball, a lot of announcers say that a player light up the score board when they score a lot during the game." I said.

"Whatever it means let's go get ready." Renee said pouting as her and Rachel sulked out of the room.

"Well we know who thought they were getting one on ones this week." Maddie said as the other 7 of us walked out of the room to finish getting ready for our date.

After we were all ready we headed outside and saw something like a mini bus waiting to take us. The 10 of us got on and talked about what the date with Nathan might be, well not everyone talked, Rachel and Renee were in their own conversation. I looked out the window and saw the streets of LA filled with people zip by as the bus headed to out date.

"I propose a toast, here's to Nathan and our first group date." Heather said holding a glass of champagne we all just pored.

We all clicked glasses and took a sip of our drink when I looked back out the window and saw The Staples Center come into view and the bus start to slow down.

"You guys, I think we are going to The Staples Center!" I said excited. We were going to get to see where Nathan played his home games.

"Why would we go there? Oh maybe Nathan is taking us to a concert!" Renee said.

"No stupid, this is where The Laker's play, Nathan played for The LA Lakers his whole NBA career." Maddie said looking at me, Emma, and Kiera rolling her eyes.

"Whatever we're here for let's go find out." Nicole B said and started to run off the bus after it stopped. I looked at the window and saw her run right up to Nathan. He was dressed in gym clothes, that boy could look good in just about anything and have all of us girls falling over him. I was the last to get off the bus and Nathan was giving everyone hugs. I walked over to him with a big smile on my face. After getting to talk with him last night and getting the first impression rose I don't think even Rachel could ruin my mood.

"Hi Nathan." I said as he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Haley." He smiled at me as we pulled away from the hug. "Ok everyone, so I brought you here because this place was basically my second home when I was in the NBA so I wanted to show you all a little part of my world. I thought maybe I could show you all some basketball and then we'll divide up into 2 teams of five, whoever the winning team is, will get to go with me and spend some time after the game."

"'Alright' and 'Sounds fun!'" Were all said and then we headed into the stadium. When we walked in you could see Nathan relax. We were all on the gym floor and looking around. This place was huge! I could only imagine the roar of the crowd that you could hear during a game.

Damn did it feel good to be back in this place, Nathan thought. He could feel himself relax as he saw the girls looking around. 'Wow this place is huge.' He heard one of the girls say behind him. One of the main reasons he wanted to do one of his dates here was because he wanted to see who knew some things about basketball. It was a big part of who he was. Even though he's retired from the game doesn't mean it is leaving his life.

"Ok let's get everyone a ball, we can practice free throws, shots, and maybe some lay ups before we try passing and dribbling while moving down a court." Nathan said.

"Wait, you mean we don't throw them into a goal post?" I heard Renee ask. Many of the girls chuckled. I was ready to roll my eyes when I saw Haley doing the same.

"No Renee, in basketball they shoot for baskets for 2 points with a lay up or other shots or they shoot for 3 points when they are on or about the free throw line." Haley explained to her.

"Someone knows about the game." Nathan said and then we headed over to get some balls. "Have you played Haley?"

"I never played, my brothers are into it. My friends at home are really into it as well. When we were in high school we use to always be at the river court, the guys would alway be playing and us girls would watch and do homework on the benches." She said as I walked by her. "I've come to love the game from that."

"That's pretty awesome." I said and started to talk to Rachel as she asked me a question.

We were all on the court and the girls were all practicing shooting. I looked over after I got done helping Emma with doing a lay up and saw Haley struggling. "Was that your jump shot? If it was I don't think I can keep you around any more." I said joking to her as I grabbed her ball as it bounced toward me.

"Haha very funny, this is embarrassing, I want you to think I'm not embarrassing, especially after falling out of the limo last night."

"You don't embarrass me Haley, it just needs a little work."

"I'm going to be honest with you. I may know and enjoy the game but to play I suck. In high school to pass gym class we had to be able to shoot a basket from the free throw line. My friend Mouth, who loves the game and went on to become a sports caster showed and helped me so much, he told me I was better off shooting it granny style by the time we were done."

"Did you pass at least?" I asked chuckling as I handed Haley the ball back.

"I did. It wasn't graceful at all but I passed." She laughed and took that ball from me and dribbled it a few times and tried to shoot again but missed by a mile. "UGH! I can't do it."

I ran after the ball and came back to her. "Yes, you can. Here, square your shoulders to the basket. And bring the ball right up past your nose like this, ok." I looked over and saw Haley copying me as I did this. "Ok, bend your knees a little." I handed her the ball and went to stand behind her. "Just relax your hips." I put my hands on her hips. "And just shoot." She shot the ball and it hit the rim. "Alright it wasn't perfect, but it definitely wasn't embarrassing. It was actually kinda sexy." I went to get her, her ball back and saw her smiling at me.

"You're the first person that has actually been able to help me get even close to that."

"It sounds like your friend Mouth did."

"He gave up and told me to do granny style." She said laughing as she tried and hit the rim again.

"Nathan can you come help me? I just can't seem to get this." I turned around and saw Aria having trouble doing a lay up as well. "I'll be right there." I called out. "Just keep practicing, it makes perfect." She smiled up at me.

"Thanks Nathan."

"Of course, I'll talk to you later." I said and walked over to Aria.

I watched as Nathan walked over to work with Aria. If I thought I felt a spark last night when we kissed, I definitely know that I did now after when he touched my hips to show me how to shoot.

"Someone seems to be getting comfortable with Nathan." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Emma.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm kidding Haley, I just saw how he helped you try to make that shot. He was trying to show me to make a lay up and didn't touch me. He was sure touching you there." She said as she made a shot into the basket.

I bit my lip and blushed. Even after last night knowing that others saw me kiss him it was still weird for me to think that other girls who were here for Nathan were watching how we interacted with each other.

"Yeah, I love the game and all but I can't make a shot to save my life." I said and actually made a basket. "Oh my God I did it!" I exclaimed and started to jump around as Emma laughed and gave me a high five and some of the other girls that were around laughed as well. I looked over as I heard Nathan laugh and saw him give me a thumbs up. I saw that my ball rolled out into the hallway and walked out to get it. I could feel like someone was behind me and when I turned around I saw Rachel.

"What do you want Rachel?" I asked as I tried to walk past her.

"I don't know what you are doing or why your even trying with Nathan, he's not that into you, and if he is, I'll make sure that he isn't." She said and started to walk away.

"I have no secrets Rachel, if you tell Nathan anything and he asks me, I'll be more then willing to tell him. Whatever it is you have planned, I'm willing to work them out with him. You on the other hand, I don't. I'm here to follow my heart, not to worry about what others think of me or what others are going to try to do to me like you are doing. Plus if Nathan wasn't that into me then why would he give me the first impression rose last night?"

"Wow, if only Nathan could see you now and see how much of a bitch you're being." She said and started to back me into a corner. "Even if I don't end up with Nathan I'm fine by that, I get my name out there. No one can resist, if I were to get with Nathan, which well I think will happen, he's just for now until someone else comes along. So little miss school teacher I would keep your mouth shut about this little run in that we had."

"She doesn't have to keep her mouth shut, I think we've heard quite enough." We both turned our head toward the door way and saw Nathan and the other girls standing there.

"Nathan you don't understand she made me say it." Rachel said running over to him trying to hold onto him.

I looked over at the 3 girls on the date that I would consider my friends as the other girls started to wonder away they came over to me as I started to cry.

"I saw you following Haley out into the hallway and heard you and headed over here. I said this last night I'm not here to play games." Nathan said raising his voice. "Rachel, you got your wish people will definitely know who you are, but not because of you being my fiancé at the end of this, but for bullying the girls around the house, from what I've heard in a matter of 2 days you have done quite enough of that. I want you gone, now. There is a car outside and someone will meet you at the airport with your bags from the house. Now leave." Nathan said angry and walked away.

Rachel started to scream and follow Nathan until a producer of the show came up and escorted her out of the arena, not without one last dirty look at me.

"Are you ok Haley, that was a lot?" Maddie asked me.

I wiped away the tears that were falling. "I just don't understand how someone can be so cruel like that. He even said last night that if you weren't here for love to leave."

"Haley, Rachel had all of the wrong intentions and she wasn't going to leave, you heard her, she just wanted Nathan until someone came along that was more convenient for her." Kiera said and rubbed my back.

"You can't let what she said get to you, she's gone now, none of us have to worry about that anymore. I'm sorry that it was you she had it out for, but she's gone and hopefully no one else is like that." Emma said comforting me.

"Thanks guys." I said and wiped some more tears away. "You all should head back out there. I just need a few more minutes to get myself together and I'll be back out there."

"Are you sure?" All three girls asked.

"Positive." I gave them a smile as they headed back to the gym.

I spun the ball around in my hand as I tried to get myself to calm down. I don't think that any bullying I got when I was in high school for being the nerd that I was as bad as what I have experienced with Rachel in the past two days. I walked back to the court and looked around to confront Nathan about what happened and to thank him for saying something when he did, Rachel was on a roll and I don't know what she would of done if Nathan hadn't said something when he did. He wasn't on the court playing or practicing with any of the girls. I looked up into the stands and saw him sitting up pretty high looking over toward the score board. I started to climb the steps up to see him.

"Wow, I can see why you came all the way up here, the views pretty amazing." I said and saw him snap out of his daze. He softly smiled at me and patted the seat beside him. I sat down beside him and looked out for a minute.

"Nathan, I need you to know that if Rachel has told you anything about me and you want to ask me I will tell you everything." I said starting to get upset again.

He looked over at me and grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "She didn't tell me anything Haley, she's was just being a bully and threatening you. I don't think I would have believed her even if she did tell me anything." He said trying to comfort me.

"Gosh I feel like such a baby crying over this." I said trying to wipe my eyes but Nathan stopped me and wiped them away for me.

"Haley you don't have to feel that way."

"I guess beside the fact she treated me like that, it brought back memories from high school that I thought were behind me. I was bullied like I told you last night, never as bad as Rachel treated me, but it still brought back that memory." I said starting to calm down.

"I can see why you would be upset I understand. I do have a question though, how would Rachel know anything about you if you never met before?" He asked still stroking my knuckles.

"I have no idea unless she heard some of the things I have told some of the other girls but it's nothing I haven't told you or plan to tell you."

"That's all that matters. I want an honest relationship. I've seen what it can do to start a relationship on a lie and I definitely don't want that." He said and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I agree with you there." I said putting my head on his shoulder. This felt right. I need this talk with him and I'm glad we got to talk. "I wanted to thank you for following her. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't say something when you did."

"I'm glad I did to, as much as it hurts me to know that even after last night when I told you all that if you weren't here for love to leave that there may still be some here after Rachel, it hurts knowing that I could end up alone."

"I hope that you don't. You deserve happiness."

"Thanks Haley."

"I did mean it though, thank you again for following her."

"I had a bad feeling when I saw that and something told me to follow her. I was afraid though when I saw her back you into that corner what she would do if I didn't step in. I don't want anyone to get hurt from another one of the girls."

We sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence watching the other girls play around and shoot. I looked up at Nathan and saw how into it he was watching.

"You really miss the game, don't you?"

"I do, but I don't. I want to find love and start a life with someone but basketball is always going to have a part of my life."

"Could you do something with basketball after this, when you settle down with whoever you chose?"

"I guess I never really thought about it. Haley James you really know how to make a guy think."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know." He said and we both laughed.

"I have an idea. Since the game isn't going to be even why don't you sit with me on the side line and keep the score. With everything you went thought and not getting to practice it's only fair. Plus I want you to come tonight no matter what. Kinda like a I'm sorry I kept a bitch around that did that to you apology." Nathan said.

"I'll tell you what. If the other girls are good with that then yes, I'd love to do that and go on the date tonight."

"I was hoping you would say that." He said and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. When he pulled away I looked up and smiled at him. Lord help me, I think I just maybe falling for this guy.

Little did they know but Renee was watching them as she practiced. She couldn't help but think that she got the two girls that were her competition gone but there may be more now. She was the one that kept spiking Carrie's drinks last night to make them stronger then the bartender was making, her taking the first impression rose was just a bonus. She was the one that told Rachel about Haley going into the hallway and what a great idea to threaten her about digging up things in her past, she was hoping Haley would just tell Nathan about what happened to help get Rachel out of here, another bonus for getting Rachel out of here sooner with Nathan hearing and following them. It was time to let her true colors shine now, she was done acting all innocent, the claws were going to be coming out. Nathan was her's.

Later that day after the girls agreed that it was fair that Haley set out. The girls were getting ready. Some Bachelor and Bachelorette fans were invited to watch the game and the girls were getting excited. Both sides hoping that they won so they could get more one on one time with Nathan.

The teams were Maddie, Kiera, Aria, and Nicole B on the blue team and Harper, Erin, Emma, and Renee on the red team. Haley was sitting back keeping score and watching the girls play, she was definitely glad that she sat this out. The girls were really going rough out there. Each one was really trying to impress Nathan. Everyone who looked at Nathan could see that he was definitely at home watching the game and enjoyed yelling out calls to the girls as they went. The blue team ended up winning and now Haley, Maddie, Kiera, Aria, and Nicole B were sitting on top of the roof of a building in downtown LA with Nathan talking about how much fun today was after everything with Rachel was over with.

Since I got to talk with Nathan earlier today while the girls were practicing and a bit about different basketball things while the girls were playing I was sitting back and talking with Kiera, Aria, and Nicole B while Maddie was with Nathan.

"Haley, I have to tell you if I were you and Rachel talked to me the way she talked to you she would probably be flat on the floor." Aria said and took a drink of her wine.

"Seriously, I heard how she was talking to you and I wanted to tackle her." Nicole B said. "Like I heard her talk to some of the other girls in the house like that but to actually have you cornered like that, it was uncalled for."

"Thanks guys, I'm just trying to forget about it. I talked it out with Nathan a bit when I went to talk with him after that happened and to see if Rachel did say anything about me and he wanted to ask me to answer those questions so I feel some better, now that she is gone though I just want to relax and enjoy tonight." I said and took a sip of my wine, relaxing as the cool liquid went down my throat.

"Nathan is a great guy, I really hope that if I make it though this week or next week that I can get a one on one to know him better." Aria confessed to us. "This just a few minutes here and there are hard."

I kept quite as I was the only girl in the group that probably has had the most time with him. Maddie was the last one to talk with Nathan out of us all besides me. If there was time, like I am hoping there is, I will get to talk to him more, if not I am not going to worry to much. I had got to talk to him today, that is more then what some girls may get to say on group dates. I saw out of the corner of my eye Maddie and Nathan coming back over toward the group and saw them give each other a quick kiss before they walked over the rest of the way. I never realized how hard it was going to be see the person that you are falling for kiss another girl. This was going to be rough to see. However, I think that Nathan is worth it.

Maddie came over and sat by me and smiled. I smiled back at her. The way she looked at me made me think that she definitely had some things to tell me that went on. I have a feeling that we would be up late tonight talking.

"Haley do you mind if we talk for a few minutes before we have to start to get ready to head out?" Nathan asked me, making me lose my train of thought.

"Sure." I said and stood up. I sat my drink down on the table that was by the couch I was sitting on.

We walked over to the other side of the building and sat down. I sat down beside him he instantly put his arm about me. My head rested on his shoulder. How is it that only after knowing this guy for two days, and knowing a little bit about him feel this natural.

"This feels so right." Nathan said.

"I was just thinking that. How is it that we have only known each other for two days and don't know a lot about each other and yet we are both thinking that?" I asked him chuckling.

"Maybe it's a sign that we are meant to get to know each other more." He said and rubbed my shoulder that his hand was on."

"All I know is that, I can see why girls go crazy after just a few days over the guys. I use to sit at home with my best friend Brooke and just laugh at the girls thinking that they were crazy. If Brooke could see me now she would think I am crazy." I said with a chuckle.

"So I take it that this Brooke you are talking about is the same Brooke that signed you up for the show with your sister?" He asked.

"The one and only Brooke Davis-Baker. She really is a good friend, I wonder sometimes though, like how she can make fun of a show yet sign her best friend up for the exact same show." I shook my head thinking about her. I heard Nathan chuckle thinking about the thought.

"My sister in law Payton is like that too, yet she will yell at the TV til she is blue in the face if she doesn't think that he picked out the right girl."

"Gotta love family and friends huh?" I asked thinking of my family and friends.

"Can't live with them but can't live without them." He said and looked down at me.

"I know you said your close with your brother and sister in law but who else are you close to besides family?"

"I would have to say I'm really close with my friend Skillz and his girlfriend Bevin. I have known Skillz since pre school and met Bevin in high school when they started to go out. Clay, my agent, is like my best friend besides Lucas. He can be completely crazy but he really is a great guy. I'm friends with a guy named Tim that I was friends with since pre school, we use to get into so much trouble together. I remember this one time in high school I think it was our junior year me and Lucas were throwing a party at our dad's and my mom's house and Payton was joking around saying that it would be funny if someone stole one of the school buses. Well me and Tim thought it would be fun to do, so we drove down to the school with a few people from the party and we actually stole the bus. That was probably the worst but I remember always going to the office with Tim for some stupid thing that we did. Then Payton has a girl on her record label that is always around with our group as well."

"That sounds nice." I said thinking of how it is so nice to meet a guy that enjoys spending time with his family and friends.

"Besides your sister and Brooke who do you hang out with in Tree Hill?" He asked.

"Well there is Julian, that is Brooke's husband. Then there is my friend Mouth I told you about earlier today. He is such a nerd but he's been my friend for as long as I can remember. Brooke, him, and I were inseparable in elementary school. He's dating a girl that works for Brooke named Millie that I have gotten close to. Then there is Alex and Chace. I met Alex in high school and we hated each other so much. She was a cheerleader with Brooke and they were constantly going down each other's throats about routines and so she automatically hated me until I had to tutor her and we both realized that we had a lot in common, it took a while for Brooke to get use to but by senior year it worked out. She met this guy Chace our senior year in college and he moved to Tree Hill to try and open up a business, so he fits right in now with us. Him and Alex just started dating right before I left so it should be interesting to see where that goes."

"Sounds like you have a good group of friends." Nathan said and looked down at his watch. "As much as I hate to do this we have to go back over. I have to give out a rose and then we are heading home."

"Ok." I said. "Thank you for listening to me earlier today, I really needed that."

Nathan leaned in and we kissed. Every time we kissed I continued to feel this spark just like I felt during our first kiss.

"Of course. Hopefully there isn't any more sad tears, but maybe some happy tears." He said as we started to walk back over.

"I hope so too, I like the sound of that."

We sat back down as the other girls all welcomed Nathan back and Maddie handed me a new glass of wine.

"Thanks." I said to her once she gave it to me and we sat down.

"Of course. I already warned Kiera but we are having girl talk in our room tonight or tomorrow no matter what!" She said and Kiera looked over laughing and shaking her head in agreement.

"That sounds great." I said taking a sip of my wine. Nathan started to talk then.

"I just wanted to thank you girls for such a great night and playing ball today. I know it was pretty crazy to begin with but I am glad with the way it turned out and really got to know you all more today. So there is a rose to give out and this girl shared something with me that was really nice to hear so, Maddie will you accept this rose." Nathan asked. As happy as I was for Maddie, there was still that thought in my head on how hard it will be to see Nathan form other relationships besides our. I know that I may not make it to the end, but the more and more I got to know him I started to see that.

"I sure will." Maddie said taking the rose and giving Nathan a hug and kiss on the cheek.

After that we all started to head down to the car to take us back to the house. Nathan all gave us a hug and told us good night. I knew one thing, after everything that happened today, I was definitely going to get a good nights sleep.

*I decided to break the week's up into two separate chapters since there will be a lot of dialogue and details on the dates that Nathan and Haley are on together. You will see how Haley spends her time at the house and Nathan on the other dates but just not as much probably until towards right before Nathan could possibly propose to one of the girls.


End file.
